


Virtually True

by MistOfMidnight



Series: When You Wish Upon A Star| TwoSet Violin Oneshots [7]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Does this come under SocMed AU?, Fluff, I guess it does OwO, Internet, M/M, Socmed au, breddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistOfMidnight/pseuds/MistOfMidnight
Summary: Was it okay to share his inner feelings with someone he only knew was virtually true?  Well, it's not like he had anyone else to talk to about it.YOU;13:18Umm. It's a guy. NO NAMES, DON'T ASK!He is my best friend actually, and I haven't told him yet. I can't gather the nerves. Afraid that in all of this, might lose him as a friend. ;(RegardsMendyTheMan
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: When You Wish Upon A Star| TwoSet Violin Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841383
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Virtually True

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授权翻译】Virtually True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181117) by [Jonnayoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly)



> Title from Virtually True by Paul Steward
> 
> A/N: Hello everyone! Yes it's me again! 
> 
> This fic was inspired by the movie 'Love, Simon' but I don't know what happened.. 
> 
> A huge huge huge thank you and shoutout to @chlochloebear for beta reading this fic(I know you didn't have an easy time with it) and for supporting my decision to unpublish this fic by knocking some sense into me to convert this monstrosity to what it is today!
> 
> Thank you! That was a long author's note. 
> 
> But Hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! Each comment makes my day!
> 
> Note: Crosspost from Wattpad

The lecture room was bustling with chatters, footsteps of students entering the classroom, the door being swung open every other second, tapping of pens against the table in a constant F#, and small chuckles.

But the only sound that mattered to Eddy was from his _best friend,_ Brett Yang, who was sitting right next to him.

Yes, music theory was the worst, but what made it even more unpleasant was the fact that the professor was late and Eddy was left trying to cope with not looking at his best friend for more than a few seconds; at which Eddy was miserably failing.

_Why? Why did Ms. Parker have to be late today?_

When Brett was wearing that beautiful denim jacket paired with a white shirt underneath. The colours contrast perfectly with his beautiful plump, very _kissable_ lips.

He was losing his patience and sanity by the minute. His heart skipped a beat every time Brett chuckled to himself when he saw something funny on instagram.

_Oh for the love of God, where was Ms. Parker when you need her?_

He was so lost in admiring Brett's beauty that he didn't notice the elder violinist looking up from his phone, giving Eddy a questioning look.

"You alright?" Brett asked..

"Yeah yeah," Eddy replied, pretending that the image of just pulling Brett by his collar and kissing him did not just cross his mind.

Brett didn't look convinced though. He continued to lock his eyes on Eddy, waiting for the latter to give an explanation.

But before he could, the door to the room opened, diverting their attention.

"Good morning guys!" Ms. Parker spoke. "I am sorry for the delay. A staff meeting came in the way," she continued in an apologetic tone.

"But I have a fun little activity for you." She exclaimed in a joyous tone.

"The university has started an online forum called 'Through My Eyes.' It's a forum by students for students so you guys can share your views about composers and soloists."

"So this is how it is going to work," she continued. "You will get paired with an unknown person, choose a composer and write an article about them and publish it." She looked around, seeing nothing but disinterested faces.

She huffed, "This is an _assignment,_ which is _compulsory_ for all of you. Do I have your attention now?" she shouted.

The whole class groaned, protesting even.

"No ifs or buts! Deadline is in two weeks! Once you make an ID, come to my office and let me know your username. No funny business, I will get to know the real names through the database too, because you need to log in through your enrollment number." she asserted, leaving no room for arguments.

"Be creative with the username, you have all the freedom! And I suppose you all know cyber safety measures so don't share it with others! No sharing your real name on the forum too!" she added while collecting her papers from the table.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the class. The duo wasted no time in getting out of the room.

"God, another assignment" Eddy whined.

"Yeah. But meeting anonymous friends who are just virtually true sounds fun doesn't it?" Brett countered, his voice having a tinge of excitement.

"Yeah. We will be anonymous anyways, so I guess there is no harm in it." Eddy stated

Brett nodded.

_Maybe it was worth a shot?_

****

Username. He needs a username. Eddy groaned. This was harder than writing papers.

"How can choosing a username be so hard?!" he half yelled-half whispered into the empty dorm room.

"Where's my creativity today?" Eddy whispered.

He had been wrecking his brain for 30 mins now and still nothing. After a few more minutes of pondering, he gave up and scrolled through the forum instead, exploring its features and looking at the published articles. Then, a particularly interesting article caught his attention.

"Woah, what's this?" Eddy whispered under his breath.

It was an article, well, more like a dissection of Bach's works.

Explaining everything: from the grandest and most stereotypical facts about the composer to the teensiest details about the icon. The author, whoever they were, took instances from Bach's life, like how he lost his wife and how that inspired him to write the Solo Sonatas for violin.

From the article alone, Eddy discovered that the chords in the sonatas represented Bach's wife, which explains why the music was so warm and beautiful. It gradually turned gloomy and cold, mirroring the pain and grief that Bach went through.

Eddy was moved by the article. Heck, he was impressed.

He scrolled down to the bottom of the page to see the user.

"BachIsBack?!" Eddy snorted, seeing the profile. He soon roared with laughter when he saw the profile picture: a photo of Bach wearing glasses.

"Damn. That's some creativity right there" Eddy snickered.

The username gave Eddy a eureka moment! He got an idea for his username.

"Mendelssohn is going to come back from dead for this.." he snorted, looking down at the screen. He let out a content sigh when he finished typing.

_Ms. Parker wanted us to be creative right? Well, this is creative._

He looked down once more, his fingers lingering over the enter key, grinning at his masterpiece.

He pressed the enter key. The deed was done.

****

Ms. Parker announced the names of the pairs, smiling the entire time at the absurdity of the usernames her students came-up with.

"Guys, I know I told you to be creative, but some of you have pushed yourself in a really interesting direction." she snickered.

She went on with the list for what seemed to be an eternity for Eddy.

And then finally, the moment came.

"And now, MendyTheMan" she snickered, "has been paired with BachIsBack."

The whole class chuckled, even Brett, and god knows how smitten Eddy is with that laugh. But he had a more important task in hand; he looked around to see any shy faces trying to hide or duck their head in embarrassment.

None.

 _Guess we will find out your way then._ Eddy thought.

****

The first thing Eddy did when he returned to his dorm room was check the forum. He was more than pleased to see that he had an unread message in his inbox.

**BachIsBack: 18:44**

_Hello! BachIsBack here!_

_So as you know, we need to write an article about a composer._

_My suggestions are- Schubert, Schumann, Sibelius and Tchaikovsky._

_Let me know your thoughts!_

_Regards_

_BachIsBack_

_PS- Nice name. :)_

Eddy snickered. The guy was so straightforward and he seemed very punctual.

He went through the list that BachIsBack gave, nodding his head in approval. He had Sibelius in mind all along, and he was happy that he and his partner seemed like they shared the same musical taste.

**YOU: 18:46**

_Hello!_

_Yes!_

_These are good!_

_I have been personally thinking about Sibelius too!_

_So I think we could go with it?_

Regards

MendyTheMan

Not even a second later, he received a reply.

**BachIsBach: 18:48**

_Well then._

_Sibelius it is! I will write a rough draft and then we can edit it and give inputs._

_Also, thank you! Glad you liked my articles!_

_Regards_

_BachIsBack_

Eddy couldn't help but smile the entire time.

 _This is definitely worth the shot_ , he thought to himself.

****

There were times Eddy questioned taking-up music as a career: when his shaky bow got out of hand on the stage; when he was unable to play a piece even after weeks of practice; when he'd randomly experience a memory-slip and couldn't rely on muscle memory.

Or times like now, when he was sitting in _another_ music theory lesson.

Why on earth was music theory even a subject?!

He could go on google and search for half of the stuff that was being taught. Eddy groaned, eyeing the clock. He had had enough of these music theory classes.

Maybe that was why he got weirdly excited when his phone vibrated, signalling a new message.

**BachIsBack; 11:26**

Hello!

Attached is a draft of the Sibelius article.

Please go through it and let me know your thoughts!

Regards

BachIsBack

Eddy was amazed. They had just spoken yesterday and the guy had already come up with a draft.

 _Such a punctual and dedicated guy_ , Eddy thought as he opened the attached document. He gave it a quick read and was thoroughly impressed at how comprehensive his partner's work was.

"Holy Moly," he whispered. "Wow, he really has every fact down already. What am I even supposed to comment on?"

**YOU;11:36**

Hello!

Oh My God you are fast at this.

And I don't even know what improvements I can suggest.

Although'

1\. Maybe add the things about Sibelius' life in the second para instead of the first since you tackled it there as an introduction already.

2\. Probably rephrase the fourth paragraph. It seems a bit draggy.

3\. There are a few grammatical errors here and there, but we can take care of it later.

4\. Maybe use italics to emphasize in the third paragraph?

5\. Also, i would like to add a bit about him in his last years. About the symphony no. 8 to be precise.

Regards

MendyTheMan

Not even a second later, his phone pinged with another message.

**BachIsBack;11:37**

So, much for 'I don't even know what improvements I can suggest' ;)

But I have taken down the points you have sent. Will send a revised version soon.

Also, edit the draft with the symphony 8 information. I have no clue about it.

Regards

BachIsBack

Eddy snorted looking at the comment.

**YOU;11:38**

Bro.. I am so sorry! I am being very nitpicky though!

And yes, I will update in the evening. Currently stuck in Theory 101

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;11:40**

Nah no worries. Was just teasing you.:)

O.O Are you? I am there too!

Regards

BachIsBack

Eddy looked around to see if anyone was on their phone. But duh, this was music theory they were talking about. _Every person was on their phone._

**YOU; 11:41**

Now are you?! 0.0

Well then, who are you?

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;11:41**

I am a sincere kid. I don't break rules. So I won't tell you my name.Hehe

But hint maybe?

I am Asian

Regards

BachIsBack

_Well that narrows it down doesn't it._ Eddy thought, looking around. Skimming the hall for Asians.

There were a few.

**YOU** **; 11:42**

Wow. That narrows it down. Doesn't it? -.-

There are a bunch of Asians here.

Question- do you wear glasses?

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;11:43**

NOPE. NO MORE HINTS.

Byee

Regards

BachIsBack

**YOU; 11:44**

NO WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING!

AAAAAA!

Regards

MendyTheMan

But he didn't receive a reply after that.

_"Such a tease"_ Eddy whispered a little too loudly as Brett's head whipped back to look at him.

"What did you say?" He inquired.

"Nothing. What did _you_ say?"

"Umm. nothing?" Brett replied, confused.

"Well then. None of us said anything!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Umm. I guess yeah?" Brett replied, setting his phone down.

_That was close..._

****

"DONE!" Eddy yelled whispered into his empty dorm room.

He and his virtual friend had finally got the article done after spending days and nights on it.

**YOU; 12:12**

YO! We are finally done!

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;12:12**

YEAH! Finally!

I can sleep peacefully.

Regards

BachIsBack

**YOU; 12:13**

Yeah mate! Finally!

Btw, you still haven't answered my question.

Do you wear glasses?

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;12:14**

Nice memory you got there.

But how do I know its safe to share my personal details with you?

How do I know you won't use it against me?0.0

Regards

BachIsBack

Eddy snickered.

**YOU; 12:15**

Alright suit yourself then.

Would you like to ask me questions? :)

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;12:16**

You are soo brave! ＼( °□° )／

But I am going to ask you a question.

*cracks knuckles*

What is your majoring instrument?

Regards

BachIsBack

Oh dang, Eddy whispered.

That was a clever question, if he answered this, more than 3/4th of his batch was out question.

**YOU;12:17**

Dang. That's a good one.

I play the violin.

What about you?

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;12:18**

NO REPETITION OF QUESTIONS! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Regards

BachIsBack

**YOU; 12:19**

No wait what?!

We never set any rules!

This isn't fair!

*flips table*

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;12:20**

Well, it starts now. I am not answering now.

One question wasted!

It's my turn!

Regards

BachIsBack

**YOU;12:20**

No wait what?!

NOT FAIR! I NEED MY QUESTION!

ANSWER IT!

DO YOU WEAR GLASSES?!

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;12:21**

Fine.

No, I don't wear glasses.

Regards

BachIsBach

_Well, that doesn't help me now, does it,_ Eddy thought. It barely brought the numbers down.

Actually, well, it only took Brett out of the equation.

**YOU;12:22**

Oh

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;12:23**

I felt the disappointment in that 'oh'....

My turn!

So, are you popular?

Regards

BachIsBack

Eddy snorted.

**YOU;12:23**

Nah mate. Nowhere near popular.

Are you?

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;12:23**

Nah bro.

No time to socialise.

*cries in musician*

Regards

BachIsBack

**YOU; 12:2** **4**

Bruh.. The harsh reality...

Anyways, I need to catch some sleep.

Good night! Talk to you soon!

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;12:25**

Good night!

Regards

BachIsBach

Eddy plugged his phone to charge.

That night, he slept with a huge wide smile on his face.

****

**BachIsBack;13:13**

I have lost all faith in myself...

Child prodigies have eaten me alive...

Regards

BachIsBack

Eddy chortled. It had become a daily routine for them to chat during the music theory lesson. Eddy was glad for it. The guy was a good listener, and that was exactly what Eddy needed.

**YOU;13:14**

MOOD

But same.

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;13:15**

So, what do you live for?(⌐■_■)

Regards

BachIsBack

**YOU;13:15**

Very subtle here huh. But you ain't getting anything out of me.

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;13:16**

(•_•)

Okay....

So, you have a girlfriend don't you?☉_☉

Regards

BachIsBack

**YOU;13:16**

NO!!!!!!!!!!!ヽ('Д')ﾉ

Oh My God. NO.

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;13:17**

Wh-who is it then? ಠ_ಠ

Regards

BachIsBack

Eddy gulped.

 _Was it okay to share his inner feelings with someone he only knew was virtually true?_ Well, it's not like he had anyone else to talk to about it.

**YOU;13:18**

Umm. It's a guy. NO NAMES, DON'T ASK!

He is my best friend actually, and I haven't told him yet. I can't gather the nerves. Afraid that in all of this, might lose him as a friend. ;(

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;13:18**

Aww dude..

WELL, HE WON'T KNOW UNLESS YOU TRY THOUGH

Regards

BachIsBack

Eddy furrowed his brows. His eyes looked at Brett who was busy tapping away on his phone., probably browsing instagram again. That boy really was addicted to the cursed app.

**YOU; 13:19**

But, how do I even start...?

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;13:20**

Now you are talking!  
I am gonna help you!

Your virtual friend is here for you! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Regards

BachIsBack

Eddy chuckled looking at the cute emoji.

**YOU;13:20**

So, how do I start?

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack;13:21**

ASK HIM OUT, SILLY!

But don't be too obvious about it.

Something that you would do normally as a friend too.

Regards

BachIsBack

"I actually can't believe I am doing this" Eddy whispered, but his voice was caught by Brett.

"Do what?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

"Attend another music theory lesson..."Eddy replied, his voice quivering.

"Same bro, wanna get bubble tea later?"

Eddy's eyes lit up with excitement, and relief. At least he didn't have to ask Brett out now.

**YOU;13:22**

Done. Well technically not by me, but we are going out.

What next?

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBach;13:22**

Dude.. You haven't asked anyone out till now, have you?

Regards

BachIsBack

**YOU;13:23**

You are right.

｡^‿^｡

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBach;13:23**

CONFESS TO HIM

Regards

BachIsBach

**YOU;13:24**

Well that was very straightforward. -.-

But... it's too risky....

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBach;13:25**

Bro..

Walking from uni back to the dorm is risky too that way.

What if you get hit by a car?

But you still do it, don't you?

Regards

BachIsBack

**YOU;13:26**

That's the weirdest comparison ever.....

And how can you even relate me going to uni to this thing?

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBach;13:27**

Don't go on the use of words, see the underlying meaning in them!!

Regards

BachIsBack

**YOU;13:28**

But...

Why do you care about my love life, huh?

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBach;13:29**

I am secretly known as the 'love whisperer'... ;)

Just another way for me to show off how I bring people together, you know? ;)

So, this will add to my reputation ;)

Also Dude..

It's going to be okay.

Trust your virtual friend who has a lot of experience in this field.

Regards

BachIsBach

**YOU;13:30**

Okay then, 'love whisperer'

Let's give this a try too.

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBach;13:31**

That's the way dude!

Best of luck!  
  


Regards

BachIsBack

_Yes, best of luck was right because boy oh boy, Eddy badly needed it._

****

The two boys were sitting in the shop, sipping their teas when Brett hummed in satisfaction, taking the longest sip of bubble tea Eddy had ever seen in his life.

"Thirsty much?" Eddy commented.

"I love it sooo much!" Brett blurted out, mouth pull of tapioca pearls.

"I can see that," Eddy retorted.

"I will just go to the washroom for a second, ey?" Brett said, getting up and walking to the back of the establishment where the restrooms were located.

Once Brett was out of sight, Eddy took out his phone to text his virtual friend.

**YOU; 15:33**

HOW DO I DO THIS AGAIN?!

Regards

MendyTheMan

Eddy just prayed that the guy would see in time.

**BachIsBach;15:34**

Dude. Just start from a normal line.

Like-"Hey, I wanna to talk to you about something..."

OR

You could go with a witty flirty line like-

"Hey, are you tired? Cause you are running in my mind"

THE SECOND OPTION IS NOT CERTIFIED BY ME.

MIGHT END UP WITH HIS FIST AND YOUR FACE.

PROCEED WITH CAUTION!

God, I can't believe I am actually schooling you for this...

Regards

BachIsBack

**YOU;13:35**

I will try. Thank you!

You are a lifesaver!

Regards

MendyTheMan

Eddy saw Brett emerge from the bathroom so he quickly pocketed his phone. Once Brett settled down, Eddy spoke in a hushed tone "Hey Brett."

Brett looked up from his phone, "Yeah?"

This is when Eddy questioned his upcoming move.

_What if Brett feels weird about his confession?_

_What if Brett doesn't feel the same way?_

But the worst was,

_What if he loses Brett as a friend?_

"Nothing," Eddy squeaked out. "Nothing at all. Just wanted you to thank you for the bubble tea."

Brett's face was graced with a kind smile, "No worries bro."

Eddy grinned as he subtly took his phone out to text BachIsBack.

**YOU; 15:44**

I CAN'T DO THIS!

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBach;15:45**

BRO! MAN UP!

Regards

BachIsBack

**YOU;15:45**

I CAN'T!

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBach;15:46**

MENDY! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MAN UP!

YOU CAN DO THIS!

Regards

BachIsBack

Eddy looked up from the screen, his eyes locking with Brett's. The latter caught his stare and gave him a toothy grin.

_It was not worth their friendship._

So he looked back down and typed the message.

**YOU;15:47**

NO.

Regards

MendyTheMan

*****

Eddy was back at his dorm and boy was he getting a good scolding. He could not actually hear his virtual friend _,_ but damn. The annoyance and frustration were seeping through and reaching him through the internet.

**BachIsBach; 18:45**

YOU HAD SUCH A GOOD CHANCE!

DUDE!  
WHY?!?!?!?(ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ლ(ಠ益ಠ)ლ

Regards

BachIsBack

**YOU;18:46**

I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE I AM JUST SCARED MAYBE I WILL LOSE HIM! ;_;

Regards

MendyTheMan!

**BachIsBach; 18:47**

I don't even know what advice to give you right now..

Ask yourself, at the end of this, if he feels the same way, how would it feel?

Regards

BachIsBack

**YOU;18:48**

IT WOULD FEEL NICE! BUT WHAT IF IT DOESN'T!?!

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBach; 18:49**

Then at least you gave it a shot!

Trying is better than sitting and whining about it!

AND I SWEAR TO GOD, STOP WITH THE CAPS!

AAAA MY EYES!

Regards

BachIsBack

Eddy thought about it. Yes, the worst case scenario would be him losing his best friend.

But the best case scenario? Him and Brett ending up together...

_That was worth the risk, right?_

**YOU;18:55**

I will try again when I get a chance.

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBach; 18:56**

Actually, are you and your crush going to be at the batch party this Saturday?

Regards

BachIsBack

The batch party. Yes, Eddy remembered. Their whole group had a chat about it the day before. Jordan was going, so was Hyung.

But was Brett?

Eddy opened their groupchat and backread through the messages. He gave a sigh of excitement when he saw what he was looking for.

**YOU;18:57**

Yes. So?

Regard

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBach;18:58**

Dude..

Don't you see?!

Regards

BachIsBack

**YOU;18:59**

See what? What am I supposed to see again?

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBach;19:00**

DUDE!ヽ('Д')ﾉ

You could confess to him then!

Regards

BachIsBack

**YOU;19:01**

Oh! Yeah I could do that!

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBach;19:01**

Yeah genius.

Happy realisation!

God, I can't believe I literally had to spoon feed you that..

You are so innocent..

Regards

BachIsBack

**YOU;19:02**

I will take that as a compliment.

But thanks for the help bro!

Regards

MendyTheMan

With that, Eddy tossed his phone onto the other end of the bed, putting on a determined face.

_He was going to confess to Brett._

****

**BachIsBack; 20:20**

Best of luck dude!

Regards

BachIsBack

Eddy looked at the message. He was shaking like a leaf in a freaking typhoon.

He was way too nervous.

**YOU:20:18**

Bro.....

H E L P

Regards

MendyTheMan

**BachIsBack; 20:20**

Dude.. Down a drink or two.

That should help.

But don't drink too much!

Regards

BachIsBack

Eddy snickered looking at the message.

**YOU;20:22**

Okay....

Regards

MendyTheMan

Going to the batch party?

_It was a splendid idea._

Trying to confess to Brett while a bit tipsy?

_Probably would have gone well._

Getting drunk till you couldn't feel your lips?

_Eddy wasn't sure about that._

Well he was not sure about a lot of things.

His ability to think coherently was thrown out of the window. He was drunk to such a point that he clung to Brett like a teddy bear just to keep himself from face planting on the floor. Brett had to support his weight until they reached his dorm room.

"You are waay too drunk mate..." Brett whispered, laying Eddy down on his bed. He himself was not in a good state, but compared to Eddy, people would think he was sober.

"Bretty! You are soooo beautiful do you know thaat?" Eddy blurted out, stretching the syllables to the max.

Brett snorted.

"I am serious! I can barely take my eyes off you!" Eddy huffed.

"You need to stop talking and get some sleep, you might regret what you say tomorrow morning," Brett chided, making his way to the door after placing a glass of water and aspirin on Eddy's nightstand. Oh boy was he gonna need that in the morning.

"NOOOO! " Eddy whined, clumsily sitting up and getting a hold of Brett's hand.

"NO GOING UNTIL YOU KISS ME!" Eddy demanded, his dazed eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Eddy stop! You will regret this in the morning! Trust me!" Brett said, slightly shaking Eddy as if to knock some sense into his drunk ass.

"NO! I WANT A KISS! AND I WANT IT NOW!" Eddy grumbled.

Brett looked down at him in amusement. Drunk Eddy was so demanding.

"Eddy, let go and sleep," Brett instructed as he patted his best friend's hand.

Eddy looked at him with tired, very drunk, and glassy eyes, "please?" he cooed.

"Fine. Lie down first" He sighed, trying to hide a mischievous grin.

Eddy nodded excitedly, lying down clumsily on the bed.

He saw Brett approaching him, his _kissable_ lips just a few centimeters away.

He closed his eyes, his lips slightly apart. He could feel Brett's breath on his lips, getting nearer and nearer.

_Any second now._

Just when he felt Brett's soft lips begin to graze the top of his lips, it moved away and placed a kiss on his forehead instead.

_What the fuck?_

Eddy grumbled in protest.

"NOOOO! THAT'S CHEATING!" Eddy whined. Brett didn't reply. He stood from Eddy's bed and made his way to the door.

"Sleep, Eddy. You will regret this in the morning," Brett chided.

"Fine then. Good night. But know this, I won't regret it in the morning" Eddy grumbled, pulling the covers, seeing Brett shut the door behind him.

Eddy was pissed and utterly drunk. His judgement skills were fairly non-existent, and his whole body started to feel like it was made of lead. Before he let his intoxication lull him to sleep, he took out his phone to message his virtual friend.

**YOU: 01:12**

That's it! I am going to do it!

I am going to confess to Brett tomorrow!

Regards

Eddy

****

Eddy woke up the next morning, with a massive hangover.

"It's soo bright" he whined, getting up and seeing the aspirin and a glass of water on his nightstand.

He titled his face in confusion.

_Who placed it there?_

_What happened last night?_

He looked around the room, trying to find evidence or at least a hint of what happened last night.

Suddenly, the memories from the night before hit him like a bucket of ice-cold water.

_Confession. Drinks. Brett. Kiss. Message._

_Shit shit shit shit..._

Forget the hangover, Eddy had other serious things to deal with in his hands.

He scrambled to get his phone, looking for it with panic set in his veins. He found it lying next to his books. He reluctantly logged into his forum account, reading the last message he had sent his virtual friend.

There it was, staring right back at him,

"I am going to confess to **Brett** tomorrow!

Regards

**Eddy"**

Panic set into Eddy's veins as he frantically tried to delete the message, hoping that the other person hadn't read it yet.

He felt like he was about to throw up, and it was definitely not just the hangover speaking.

He was about to press delete when his phone pinged.

It was too late.

**BachIsBack: 13:12**

_Meet me in the central park, near the fountain... at 3pm._

It was not the message per se that threw Eddy off.

It was the fact that there was no _regards_ in the message.

It was then that Eddy realised he had messed up.

****

It was eerily quiet in the park on a Sunday afternoon, and that definitely didn't help Eddy calm his nerves down.

Disruptive thoughts ran on loop in his mind.

What would he say?

He wasn't fretting over the fact that he basically revealed his name to a complete stranger. Screw privacy. Screw security. Eddy could be stalked or murdered right now and he wouldn't care. What made him want to punch himself in the face was the fact that he outed himself to a person he didn't know. What's even worse is that he gave his _crush's_ name.

_How is he gonna use that information?_

_Will he use it against me?_

_Am I going to be manipulated to do something illegal?_

_Am I going to get bullied?_

Eddy was spiralling down with his own thoughts.

_Oh what have I done!?_

He walked to the fountain area in an attempt to prevent a complete panic attack.

Eddy moved his eyes left and right, looking for someone who was probably clearly as lost as he was.

He had no idea what he was looking for. Probably someone who was tall and buffy, the perfect image of a bully.

But there was no one who looked like that within a one-mile radius.

Eddy decided to sit down at one of the benches and wait for a message or for someone to show up.

It was uncomfortably quiet, so quiet that Eddy could hear his own breathing.

He looked at the time, _3:05PM_.

 _Any second now,_ Eddy thought.

The silence gave him time to think about the worst case scenarios.

_Is he going to tell Brett about this?_

_How will Brett react to it?_

_Will I lose him as a friend?_

Eddy was thoroughly busy with the voices in his head when he heard footsteps approaching him.

He looked up, seeing a man towering over him. Small frame, wearing glasses and definitely out of breath. He could smell a unique scent filling the air around them.

_Davidoff Cool Water, of course._

Eddy knew the scent of the perfume by heart by now. He had become well acquainted with it over the past few years.

And, there was only one guy in this whole universe that Eddy knew used that perfume.

"Brett?" Eddy questioned, still unsure of the situation.

"Yeah. Hi," Brett replied while catching his breath. "Mind if I sit there?" he asked Eddy, pointing towards the empty space on the bench.

"I was kinda waiting for someone..." Eddy replied, not sure how to handle the situation.

"I know," Brett replied, sitting down next to Eddy.

Then there was silence, an unwelcome friend between the two.

Eddy was very unsure of what was going on.

_Why was Brett here?_

_Did the guy tell him about Eddy?_

But then, a very critical thought crossed his mind.

_Was Brett BachIsBack?_

He thought about it, connecting the dots from their past conversations.

It was so clear, hiding in plain sight.

Ofcourse it was Brett. The phrasing of the sentences, the punctuality, every characteristic feature practically screaming 'Brett'.

"It's you" Eddy blurted out, absolutely dumbfounded.

"Yeah. It's me," Brett replied with a slight chuckle.

"But the guy...you said you didn't wear glasses" Eddy asked, he was clearly confused.

"Yeah.. I was just having fun" Brett replied with an apologetic tone.

Eddy felt a little pang in his heart. He was hurt, just the tiniest bit. Hurt because Brett lied to him. Somewhat angry because he poured his heart out to this _virtual friend_ of his only to find out the asshat was the same person he was talking about in his messages.

But for now, Eddy was feeling more nervous than ever. If Brett knew his heart, then where did that leave them?

"So..? Are you disappointed?" Eddy asked, doubt audible in his voice.

Brett titled his head in confusion.

"What? No," He stated, coming nearer to Eddy's ear "I kinda like you too" he whispered.

He pulled back slightly, trying his best to suppress his smile while he intertwined his fingers with Eddy's. Gingerly, he traced over the knuckles and caressed Eddy's palm with his thumb.

Eddy was in a state of shock. This was too much for him to handle. The guy he had been talking to all along was _actually_ Brett? Brett was guiding Eddy to get to Brett?

_But did Brett know that it was Eddy?_

"But, did you know that it was me?" Eddy asked.

Brett nodded, giving their intertwined hands a squeeze.

"From the day we first started talking." Brett answered nonchalantly.

"But... how?" Eddy questioned, looking back at their conversation yet again. He searched for loopholes that might have given it away. He could remember none, all the more making the confusion evident on his face.

"Had gone to give my user ID to Ms. Parker, and since B and E are only 2 alphabets apart, I saw your username too." He replied, trying to hide a creeping blush.

Eddy nodded, taking in the information. His brain was short circuiting. He felt like he was about to combust on the spot. He had so many questions in his mind.

But the most prominent one: _Where did this whole thing leave their friendship?_

And then there was silence yet again as Eddy tried to compose himself and his thoughts, while Brett doubted his action, fidgeting nervously with their intertwined hands.

"So..? Where does this leave us? Eddy asked when he finally found his composure.

Brett's face was graced by yet another of those smiles that made Eddy's heart skip a beat.

"You wanted a kiss didn't you?" Brett whispered, leaning in and closing the gap between them. The kiss was chaste. Brett's lips were pillowy, and it made Eddy's head spin.

This was his first kiss ever, and he was quite sure that Brett could tell.

But this was what he wanted his first kiss to be like, soft and sweet. Brett made him feel safe and secured; he could just surrender himself, and enjoy every bit of it.

What made it even better was it was _Brett._

It felt like heaven, a dream, and Eddy didn't want this sweet moment to end.

Brett pulled away, his eyes still closed and his cheeks a beautiful shade of rosy pink.

"Is this only virtually true?" He asked Eddy when he opened his eyes, leaning in, his eyes full of hope and anticipation.

But Eddy didn't answer, he was overwhelmed. He finally was _with_ Brett. Try as hard as he can, no words left his mouth. He let his actions answer him instead.

He pulled Brett by his waist, practically making him sit on his lap, and kissed him again without any hesitation.

This time, Eddy had control over the kiss. He poured all of his love and longing over the past years into that one simple kiss. He kissed Brett for dear life. He was content. He finally felt complete.

"I hope that answers your question" Eddy said, pulling away slightly, looking at Brett who still had his eyes closed.

Brett just nodded. Leaning in yet again.

_No, this was not just virtually true, this was actually, in reality, true, and it will be for many more years to come._


End file.
